ReTraY
ReTraY is a 1.9/2.1 Easy 2* level created by DiMaViKuLov26. It is in one of the map packs added in Update 1.9, the Alpha Pack. The level utilizes a green retro style on a black background. The style also involves a lot of effects and pixel art. It consists of a simple cube, ball, ship, wave, and UFO segments throughout the level. It is also the most liked level in the game. Many people refer to it as the easiest (non-auto) level in the game, surpassing even the easiest of RobTop levels like Stereo Madness, The Challenge and Back on Track. It was updated in 2.11 with new decorations, and it sent a small ripple throughout the community. Gameplay The level starts with a half-speed cube section, with text shown as "8 Bit Game." After the last jump, the player enters a half-speed sequence. Here, numerous squares flash (appears and disappears). One of the squares contains a coin. After passing the second wall, fly upward to get the coin, then you can go back to the normal route. Afterward, the player enters a simple UFO segment that features the most harmless obstacles around. Its obstacles flash according to the beat. Next up is a ball section. The platforms of the ball part vibrate and the second coin is located there. After passing the first obstacle, do not tap (mobile) or press the Space bar, up arrow key, or the mouse to get the coin. There is no need for you to tap/click/press to go back to the normal route because you are already at the normal route. The second ship begins, with a 1x speed and text appears displaying "RETRAY" (the name of the level). The speed changes to 1/2 speed, then returning to 1x speed. The obstacles flash like in the first UFO part. After that, the speed goes to double speed. A double speed wave segment starts and is an easy one. There are only a few obstacles, so there is no problem with that. Arrows flash on the pathways, making it easier. There is a click counter at the top right corner, but it's useless. It follows a normal speed cube, where a couple of pixelated UFOs flash. It follows the last UFO part, where the speed changes from normal to double to triple. This section is auto. After that, the speed changes to 1/2 with the message "THANKS FOR PLAYING," a circle with a heart in the middle, and a smiley emoticon. The last coin is in the circled heart. The level then ends after that. There's a password around this part. Go upward after the speed changes, and you can see the password, but you die. User Coins * The first user coin is located at 15% and is collected as the ship. Some of the squares will appear randomly and disappear. One of the squares contains the coin. * The second user coin is located at 31% and is collected as the ball. After passing the first square, tap to make the ball go up to collect the coin instead of following the arrows. * The third user coin is collected at 95% and is located at the UFO segment. At the "Thanks for playing" message, the coin is at the circle with a heart in it. This coin is invisible. Trivia * The password for the level is 532211. * This level is easier than Stereo Madness. * The level contains 20,000 objects. * The text "Fol All" was changed to "Dima VK 26" because of an update. * This is currently Dimavikulov26's most liked and downloaded level in the game. * At the end of the level, it is possible to find the password for the level. As soon as you hit the slow speed portal at the end, hold to hit the ceiling and you will go through a ship portal. It will give you the password but will result in a crash. * This level is also the most liked level in all of Geometry Dash. * This level was modified in a separate level to count clicks, and anybody who clicked over 35 times to beat the level was killed. ** The world record and the limit for clicks are 13 clicks. * ReTraY obtained a coin update in 2.0. * ReTraY had a small detail update in 2.11. Walkthrough Map Packs Category:Easy levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Map Packs levels Category:1.9 levels Category:2.0 levels